Of Pushes and Pulls
by akirasatsuna
Summary: Collection of one-word prompts for Neji, Tenten and my OC, Akira. [Complete]


**Author's Notes:**

**This was just something random that came up while I was waiting for my shift to start in the hospital.**

**Just to be clear, this will be OCxNejixTenten. Akira is my OC and you can meet her in my fic Welcome Home.**

* * *

1\. Push

She was always pushing people away, whether intentionally or not. Probably because she's used to doing things alone that the company of others seem very foreign to her. Neji found out about this on one of their missions in the Land of Water, and though not much of a social being himself, it was quite infuriating that the girl, Satsuna Akira, was insistent on acting alone. He had encountered shinobi much reclusive than himself, but why does it bother him so much that she's pushing_ him_ away?

2\. Water

Water was her weakest element. Akira has control over the five nature elements due to her clan's lineage but it's just water that she can't get a hold of. In fact, she's a little terrified of the blue substance, and was seasick during the entire travel to the Land of Water. And when the small rowboat capsized and she was being sucked by the wild eddies of the former Uzushiogakure, Akira feared death for the first time. Just then, she felt strong arms pull her back to the surface. In the midst of her terror, his strong arms around her were like anchors tethering her to firm ground, tethering her to him. And suddenly, water didn't seem so unappealing anymore.

3\. Blades

She has been around blades-all sorts of them-even before she could walk. She considered the clang of one metal against the other background music to her everyday. It was a skill not every shinobi can claim expertise and Tenten prided herself for being one of those few who can. So years later, she smiled proudly as she watched him spin the Kaiten knowing that it was blades-_-her blades_\- that helped him master his ultimate defense.

4\. Warmth

They're both cold. It's probably just fate's twisted joke that they sought warmth in each other in the middle of harsh winter in the Land of Iron-she, who never experienced fire, and he, who never thought he'd need it. Watching their foggy breaths mix with the night air, Akira knew it wouldn't last...but fervently wished it would.

5\. Scent

Hounds are known for their keen sense of smell. Neji knew this much when Pakkun, in one of his missions with Kakashi-sensei, remarked how strongly he smells of early-morning dew and wild flowers-the distinct scent of a Satsuna. Neji seriously contemplated hurting the small ninja hound when Kakashi-sensei, Lee and Tenten heard what the pug had said.

6\. Team

Their team is renowned for excellent teamwork and near-perfect success rates in missions. It's mostly due to the excessive amount of training they go through every day since their genin years, and there's no doubt that Team Gai is one of the most-sought after teams in Konoha. Tenten grins at the deep-rooted relationship of the group: Gai-sensei like a surrogate father for Lee, Lee like a younger brother she always has to look out for, and Neji...for some reason, to treat him like a brother felt wrong. And the weapons mistress knew why. Because deep down, if she really was honest enough, she knew she had always seen Neji differently. A friend. A comrade. Something more. Always, always_ more._

7\. Eyes

His eyes see everything but not the pain hidden in her dark, chocolate orbs.

8\. Friend

She only has one friend and that is a certain loud-mouthed shinobi known as Uzumaki Naruto. Aside from him, the rest of her acquaintance was classified as sensei, strangers, students and shinobi. Akira got along well with this system of hers-classifying people and treating them based on their "classifications". But when the Hyuuga came along...he crossed all boundaries she set up for years. Was he a friend? Shinobi? The way he wormed his way into her existence definitely didn't make him a stranger. So what is he to her now?

9\. Riddle

It escapes Tenten's logic why there's a certain piercing pain in her chest when she sees his eyes and realize that a certain red-haired kunoichi is reflected in his pale-lavender orbs.

10\. Cherish

He didn't know how it started. Neji ran it over and over in his mind, trying to see when. Just how did she came to be the one person he couldn't ignore? The Hyuuga was at a loss. Ultimately he decided, it was probably that time when he started using his Byakuugan not to see enemies, but to make sure she reaches home safe.

11\. Weakness

She is a strong kunoichi. Different from the rest: not timid like Hinata, Tenten speaks her mind always. Unlike Ino, she devotes her time training and not obsessing over trivial things. Unlike Sakura, she would rather do something than ask her friends to. Tenten takes pride in her strength, that she does not easily fall prey to emotional things like love. She does have a weakness though, like all shinobi. No matter how strong she is, Tenten is still human, and she has a heart. Her weakness.

12\. Sake

"Happy Birthday."

"You know my birthday?"

"Hn."

"Why sake?"

"They say it brings good cheer."

"You're pathetic, Hyuuga."

"Hn?"

"Don't you know a woman would prefer a kiss for her birthday than a bottle of sake?"

13\. String

Red is her color. White is his. Brown is hers. In the jumble of colors, whirlwind of emotions, chaos of heart beats, he knew. She is his red string.

14\. Tears

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. Please."

"I am sorry."

"..."

"I'll go. He's not mine to hold."

"..."

15\. Emeralds

Tenten looked down at the small stone in her hand. She knew it all too well. And when she looked up, the same stones stared back at her: bright, reflecting the same tears in her eyes. Ironic as it is, she understood why he chose her.

"I can't keep it. Knowing how you feel for him, I can't stand it."

Tenten gripped the small jewel, its rough edges digging marks on her palm. "Akira, don't."

"You love him. And I know he loves you back."

Tears spilled from Tenten's eyes. If this happened years before, she'd already lashed out at the redhead, attacked her with her weapons. But skill for skill, Tenten knew Akira can match her. And right now, she's not the lovesick girl hung up on the Hyuuga. They have both grown. And Tenten, inspite of the pain, have decided.

Closing the gap between them, Tenten handed the small emerald back to Akira.

"He...doesn't. He chose you."

16\. Smile

As rare as rain in Konoha's summer months. But he'd kill just to see it one more time.

17\. Last

Hyuuga Neji ignored the pain shooting in his legs. He ignored the hunger and fatigue quickly overtaking his body. He won't let it be the last-won't let it be_ their last_. Distance be damned, he'll crawl all the way to Suna just to see her again. To hold her. Tell her he'll be right here, he'll wait. That he won't_ forget._ That she was _his first _and she will be _his last_.

18\. Truth

"The truth is, I am broken." And Neji won't have her any other way.

19\. Silence

An excerpt from the urgent message for the Hokage:

"...died due to extreme chakra depletion and cardiac arrest. Prior to procedure, the jinchuriki had signed a Do Not Resucitate waiver and had distinctly refused the Kinjutsu offered by the Kazekage...*deleted text*...perished at exactly 0400H, Saturday."

20\. End

The last thing she saw was a pair of pale lavender eyes.

* * *

**I only got through 20 words. I wanted to write more NejiTen vignettes but I was running out of ideas. This was supposed to end on a happier note, with Neji and Tenten together but I don't know what happened for it to turn this way. Sorry! For those curious, Akira is my OC. You can know more about her in my fanfic Welcome Home. **

*** #13: the red string i'm pertaining to is the red string of fate, a japanese belief very similar to the concept of "star-crossed lovers".**


End file.
